<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>VALVEPLUG Headcanons: Transformers Animated by CybertronianCupid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635224">VALVEPLUG Headcanons: Transformers Animated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianCupid/pseuds/CybertronianCupid'>CybertronianCupid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VALVEPLUG: Transformers Animated [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianCupid/pseuds/CybertronianCupid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW/Valveplug headcanons from our blog for TF: Animated Continuity</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VALVEPLUG: Transformers Animated [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Subways, Dominos,Switches, Bunk Beds and more! (aka who is receiving/giving and from where)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>💙AUTOBOTS💙</b>
  </span>
</p><p><b>Optimus</b> - Sub Switch / Mean Service Top</p><p><b>Ratchet</b> - Top Dom</p><p><b>Bulkhead</b> - Bottom Sub</p><p><b>Prowl</b> - Top Dom</p><p><b>Jazz</b> - Bottom Sub</p><p><b>Ultra Magnus</b> - Top Dom</p><p><b>Sentinel</b> -<b>W</b>(eak)<b>AP</b>, thinks he’s <em>top dom</em>, is actually <b>bottom sub</b></p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>❤️DECEPTICONS❤️</b>
  </span>
</p><p><b>Megatron</b> - Power Bottom</p><p><b>Starscream</b> - Dom Top / reluctant Switch</p><p><b>Lugnut</b> - Sub Bottom /Service Top /eager Switch</p><p>
  <b>Blitzwing</b>
</p><p><span class="npf_color_rachel"><b>Icy</b></span>- Power Bottom</p><p><span class="npf_color_joey"><b>Hothead</b></span>- Dom Top</p><p><span class="npf_color_monica"><b>Random</b></span>- Dom Switch</p><p><b>Blackarachnia</b> - Top Dom <em>(used to be a power bottom that was <b>REALLY</b> good at playing sub)</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">💜DINOBOTS💜</span>
  </strong>
</p><p><b>Grimlock</b> - Dom Top Alpha</p><p><b>Swoop</b> - Switch Top</p><p><b>Snarl</b> - Switch Bottom</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>💜Others💜</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><b>WreckGar</b> - Service Switch</p><p><strong>Lockdown</strong> - Dom Top</p><p>
  <b>Constructicons:</b>
</p><p><b>  Mixmaster</b> - Dom Switch</p><p><b>  Scrapper</b> - Service Top</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. General Kink HCs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"> <b>💙AUTOBOTS💙<br/></b> </span>
</p><p><b>Optimus</b> - extreme dirty talk, humiliation, bondage, pain play, edging, give him a chance and he’ll be a freak in the sheets</p><p><b>Ratchet</b> - Sleep. If you wake him up from it you get dirty grumbling, growling and barking, edging and spanking</p><p><b>Bulkhead</b> - gentle touches, sweet talk, vanilla</p><p><b>Prowl</b> - Risky places and riskier positions, furry/animal/organic roleplay</p><p><b>Jazz</b> - Mommy kink, praise, feeding kink (not force feeding, more of a “good boys deserve a treat”)</p><p><b>Ultra Magnus</b> - Textbook vanilla</p><p><b>Sentinel</b> - Dirty talk, humiliation and worship, pain play, cuffs, “behaviour correction tools” aka shockers, batons, whips, sticks, breath play, gags, risky places, BIG on dub con, and non con punishments… He is a wonderful bottom of a freak, who does not want to acknowledge he’s in denial</p><p>
  <span class="small"> <em>(<b>HC warning:</b> DON’T LET HIM DO ANY OF IT TO YOU, HE CLAIMS TO KNOW WHAT HE’S DOING, HE DOES NOT. HE IS FULL OF HIMSELF. <b>Trick him/Give him a way to claim he was tricked and show him a good time instead~</b>)</em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>❤️DECEPTICONS❤️</strong> </span>
</p><p><b>Megatron</b> - Sweet talk, restraints, chains and whips excite him, not big on pain play(high tolerance), can play along though, mentor role</p><p><b>Starscream</b> - Fishnets, rough sex bordering on painful, breath play/choking, screaming.<br/><em>(He is very much into his partner being quiet, but giving praise and agreeing with what he says. He WILL get rougher and meaner if he realizes they aren’t paying attention. And say goodbye to your eardrums in that case.)<br/></em><em>Per fandom tradition:</em> If you touch his wings he melts and becomes a moaning mess</p><p><b>Lugnut</b> - partner worship, praise kink</p><p>
  <b>Blitzwing:</b>
</p><p><span class="npf_color_rachel"><b>  Icy</b></span> - Dirty talk, enjoys seeing his partner melt under him, temperature play: pro,</p><p><span class="npf_color_joey"><b>  Hothead</b></span> - Fear play, seeing his partner tense and freeze up, but knowing they are excited really revs his engine, temperature play: tends to get carried away</p><p><span class="npf_color_monica"><b>  Random</b></span> - Laughter/Tickling. Seeing his partner laughing so hard there are tears streaming down their face, that’s his poison.</p><p><b>Blackarachnia</b> - hardcore BDSM, sensory deprivation, if you want to keep your hands you will not touch her until she says so</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>💜DINOBOTS💜</strong>
  </span>
</p><p><b>Grimlock, Swoop, Snarl</b> - Marking (biting, scratching), breeding, nesting and egg warming</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>